There has been renewed interest in the development of fluorescent lamps in the last few years. Numerous new forms and models have come on the market, especially in the field of compact fluorescent bulbs which can be used as replacements for conventional incandescent bulbs in existing lamp assemblies.
Simultaneously with these developments in the field of fluorescent lamps, the use of halogen bulbs has increased enormously. The small size of halogen bulbs results in flexible possibilities for using such bulbs in a variety of applications and has made possible the creation of new lamp construction forms. Halogen lamps have become a construction kit element which makes it possible even for hobbyists to realize their own ideas of new lighting systems.
This possibility has been hitherto absent with respect to fluorescent lamps. The high production costs of fluorescent bulbs compel extreme automatization and prevent a flexible adaptation to wishes of the market.